Aunt Janine
Janine Davies, is a recurring character in the show School Daze. She is the Aunt of Tom, Allison, Alex, Michael, Isabella, and Lukas on Jerry’s side of the family. She’s also the older sister of Jerry and the younger sister of Judy. She would often go to Disney World with her son, Michael. She also appears in holiday specials. Description Janine is kind and caring to her mother, siblings, nephews, and niece. She mostly goes to Disney with Michael, who used to work there. Her husband Bill used to go as well, but he is now unable to due to his death. She also goes to family gatherings, such as Christmas, Thanksgiving, and Easter. When not on vacation, she would occasionally visit her house. Appearance Janine has tan skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. Her outfits vary throughout the series, but she is mostly seen in one outfit, which consists of a pink T-shirt with Mickey’s face on it, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Her shirt is sometimes seen in different colors, and the symbol on it changes as well. The color of her sneakers are switched to black in Forever Sophomores. In Adventure Sponge, she wore a green sweater with red shoulder-pads over a white shirt, black trousers, and brown shoes. At her husband's funeral, she wore a blue sleeveless dress with black high-heels. In the Animas Extravaganza series, she wears a white turtleneck sweater, black trousers, and black shoes. However, only her sweater changes in this series. She wears a beige sweater in "Party with the Cousins! Ping Pong Epic Fails!", and a red one in "Christmas is Here! The Waiting Has Finally Paid Off!". After Animas Extravaganza, she began wearing this outfit more often. In Season 1 of the Advanced Education series, she can be seen wearing a light pink short-sleeved Henley shirt with a buttoned-up collar, a black watch with Mickey on it, and black capris. On her feet, she sports white ankle-length socks, and switches back to her original white sneakers. During the Ring Ceremony in the Season 2 episode "Put a Ring on It", Janine wore an off-white blazer with an undershirt of the same color, a silver necklace, black trousers, and black shoes. When arriving at the restaurant, she wore a black jacket with this outfit. When she briefly appears in the Season 3 episode "Stewie, Brian, and Many Others React to The Scoots", Janine wore a black jacket over a green sweater, as well as her blue jeans and white sneakers. In "The Larssons' Thanksgiving Crisis Special", she wore a blue sweater with black trousers and black shoes. In Season 4 of Advanced Education, Janine wears a gray winter jacket with matching gloves, a lavender undershirt, and her blue jeans and white sneakers. In the Christmas Special, she wore a black long-sleeved shirt with Mickey Mouse on it, her blue jeans, and black shoes. During the Easter celebration in the Season 8 episode "The Fall of Ciphogee! Ending Break with an Easter Celebration!", Janine wears a mint green t-shirt with a square-shaped collar, a silver necklace and watch, black jeans, and black shoes. During Nona's Birthday Party in the Season 9 episode "Judi & Vinny’s House Party! It's My Birthday and You're Invited!", Janine wears a black and gray patterned sweater with blue jeans and black shoes. In the Dog-Daze of Summer series, Janine wears a light gray Frozen t-shirt , black cargo capris, and the same white sneakers from her original outfit. In the alternate timeline featured in "Time Rupture 3: Road to Wampanoag", she wore a purple t-shirt with an orange penguin on it, as well as her usual blue jeans and white sneakers. In the Senior Year series, Janine's main outfit consists of a turquoise sweater with cuffs, black jeans, and black shoes. She is also seen wearing t-shirts or sweaters with jeans, trousers or capris for legwear. On her feet, she would wear either sneakers or formal shoes. Her clothing is usually seen in the colors pink, red, white, gray, blue, beige, or black. * During the home videos in "Memories", Janine wears a purple jakcet with black sleeves over a white shirt, as well as her usual blue jeans and white sneakers. * In "Christmas", Janine wears a red and white sweater with a dog graphic on it, blue jeans, and black shoes. Prominence 8th Grade Adventures (2 Appearances Total) * School Daze Christmas Movie(series debut) * 2 Assemblies and a Funeral(final 8GA appearance) High School Years (7 Appearances Total) * The Spirits of Verbal Abuse(first re-appearance) * A Weekend of Shopping * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 11: The Holiday Extravaganza * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 14: Talent Breakout * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 19: The Brunch Bunch * Sweet Mother of Mine * The Final Frontier(final HSY appearance) Forever Sophomores (8 Appearances Total) * Life During Post-Thanksgiving! Christmas is just around the Corner!(first re-appearance) * Party with the Cousins! Ping-Pong Epic Fails! * Christmas is Here! The Waiting Has Finally Paid Off! * Peace Be With Bill * Party at Jerry’s Hometown * Easter Kicks off the Month (Part 2) * Nona’s Wishful Birthday * Party of Coughs(final FS appearance) Advanced Education (8 Appearances Total) * Judi and the Abandoned Basement(first re-appearance) * Put a Ring on It * Stewie, Brian, and Many Others React to The Scoots * The Larssons' Thanksgiving Crisis Special * Hair-Raising Festivities * Andy's Coming Home for Christmas! * The Fall of Ciphogee! Ending Break with an Easter Celebration! * Judi & Vinny’s House Party! It's My Birthday and You're Invited! (final AE appearance) Senior Year (4 Appearances so far) * Time Rupture 3: Road to Wampanoag (alternate timeline) * Thanks, But No Giving! (first re-appearance) * Memories (video) * Christmas Gallery Janine 8GA.PNG Janine HSY.PNG Janine_FS.PNG Janine_AE.png Janine_DD.png Janine_SY.png Category:The Connellys